Fun in Frozen
by RaymanK16
Summary: A collection of short, goofy oneshots, all post movie. Fun and laughs and fluffs abound.
1. Ice Skating

**This is a collection of Frozen Oneshots, all post-movie. They are either very loosely connected or stand-alone, and range from ridiculous to hilarious to fluffy and feel-good. A short summary will be provided with each one, which will include a setting and characters. Regular updates will be alternated with whatever other story I'm working on. Any comments are welcome, just please be polite. We're all trying to have fun here. Anyways, Enjoy! (No inter-story connections to my previous story: Frozen-Trouble in Arendelle)**

**Reuploaded as of November, 2014  
><strong>

**-x-**

**Ice-Skating**

**Elsa has just defrosted Arendelle, and she and Anna are ice-skating in the courtyard.**

Elsa is surrounded by Arendelle citizens, all waiting for her to release the magic.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

They cheer and applaud. Elsa stomps down on the ground, causing the entire courtyard to be covered in ice, and pillars of ice to form along the borders. She waves her hands, and the fountains on either side of her freeze in a waterfall-like sculpture. Finally, she sends a stream of ice into the air, causing a light snowfall above the castle. Everybody gets ice formed ice skates, and the crowd starts zooming around the courtyard. Kai and Gerda skate around as if they were dancing.

"Ooh hoo! Swing me!" exclaims Gerda, being twirled around by Kai.

Anna makes her way across the slippery ice towards her sister, nearly falling when she reaches her. She smiles gratefully. "I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again," Elsa replies, waving her hand and giving Anna a pair of skates on the bottom of her shoes. Anna gasps.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skaa-ahh!" she exclaims as Elsa starts pulling her.

"Come on, you can do it!" Elsa encourages, swinging them around.

"Look out, reindeer coming through!" shouts Kristoff, as he and Sven come barreling into the courtyard and around one of the frozen fountains.

Anna notices them and starts slipping and sliding around, hanging onto Elsa for support. "I got it, I got it, I don't got it, I don't got it!" she exclaims.

"Hey guys!" interjects Olaf, who had just slid over to them. He nudges himself behind Anna, helping her stay up.

Elsa laughs. "That's it Olaf!"

He smiles, and starts giving directions. "And glide and pivot, and glide and pivot, and glide and pivot!"

"Hey, I think I'm getting it!" shouts Anna. She let's go of Elsa and starts moving off on her own. Elsa and Olaf watch her until they see a problem arise.

"Anna, slow down!" exclaims Elsa. She sees that Anna was on a one-way course for Sven and Kristoff. Elsa and Olaf cringe as Anna slams into the side of the fuzzy reindeer. She hangs on his side for a moment before slowly sliding off. Elsa and Olaf were already by her side.

"Anna, are you ok?" asks Elsa, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder, turning her around. But they find Anna bursting with laughter once they do. It's contagious, and everybody begins laughing.

"Anna, you glided, but didn't pivot!" says Olaf. That sends off another round of laughter. Elsa was bent over, clutching her sides she was laughing so hard. Anna makes her way to her feet and starts wobbling around. Elsa moves to steady her, but she is still laughing so hard that she collapses, pulling Anna down on top of her.

"Oof!" grunts Elsa, having Anna land on her stomach.

"It looks like her majesty isn't as graceful as she thought she was," teases Anna, making no effort to get up.

"Oh c'mon, get up you!" moans Elsa. "You're not as light as you think you are!"

Anna laughs and gets up, giving Elsa a hand.

"C'mon," urges Elsa, pulling Anna behind her to the less populated center of the courtyard. Anna follows, until Elsa pulls her hand, twirling her around.

"Oh wow-ow-ow-ow!" she exclaims, her voice fluctuating as she spins. She manages to keep her feet, finding a devious looking Elsa laughing at her.

"Oh, it's on!" she says, moving to push her older sister. But Elsa merely sidestepps, causing the redhead to go flying past her and collide with the side of Sven again. Anna moans, while Elsa laughs her head off. Anna notices the snowdrift that Sven has been lying on, and she carefully and stealthily makes a snowball. She turns, the projectile behind her back, to find Elsa doubled over with laughter. As soon as she is able to stand straight, Elsa receives a face full of snow. The snow slowly slides down her face, allowing her to see a laughing and victorious looking Anna. Elsa makes a point of forming a rather large snowball in her hand. Anna's grin starts to fade as she sees Elsa with ammo. She turns to dive for cover as Elsa's snowball hits her in the back of the head. Anna turns around, infuriated.

"Elsa, this means wa..." She is cut off as she receives a mouthful of snow. Elsa stands her ground, a grin on her face and a snowball in her hand.

"Uh oh," mutters Anna. She dives behind Sven as snowball after snowball spatter around her. She gets up to return fire, raising her hand with a snowball above her head, but instead is hit in the forehead by another one of Elsa's well aimed shots. In her surprise, Anna reflexively opens her hand, causing her own snowball to fall on her hair. She stands there defeated, as Elsa starts cracking up again. Anna takes off her glove, waving it like a flag of surrender. She walks up to Elsa, slipping on her skates.

"Alright, Snow Queen, you win," she says, defeated.

Elsa hugs her sister, still laughing.

"C'mon, let's go inside and warm up. I'll have the kitchens make us some hot chocolate."

"Ooh!" exclaims Anna. The two are just getting to the doorstep when a snowball hits Elsa in the back. She turns, surprised, to find a whistling Kristoff staring off at the sky, his hands clasped behind his back. Elsa turns to Anna.

"Alright, we'll go inside right after I teach our royal Ice Harvester a lesson."

She summons a huge ball of snow above her head, aiming it at Kristoff. He notices, and his face pales in fear.

He stares at the snow monstrosity, getting ready to bolt, when Elsa flings it at him. "Uh oh," he stutters. 


	2. Happy Snowmen

**Happy Snowmen**

**Elsa knows her powers can make living beings, just not an army of living beings.**

"Uhh," groaned Anna. She had been sitting in her room for hours waiting for Elsa to finish her 'queenly duties' for the day. Elsa always seemed to have something to sign or a letter to write. So instead of continuing to stress over Elsa, she wondered what they could do today. Anna seriously wanted to play in the snow, since the day had been an extremely hot one. Anything in the snow would be heavenly. Just thinking about the snow had Anna feeling better. But when a hot gust of air from the open window swept around her room, she remembered the heat. Not able to take being cooped up in her room for any longer, she decided to go down to the kitchens for a drink.

She walked down the hallway, and reached Elsa's room on her way downstairs. She stood in front of the door for a moment, trying to decide on whether to knock or wait. As she was deciding, the hard piece of word that was Elsa's door opened up, smacking her in the face.

"Oh! Anna, are you ok?" asked Elsa, looking down at her sister on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" replied Anna, rubbing her head. "A good smack to the head was just what I needed."

Elsa offered her hand to help her sister up. Anna looked at her, and contemplated on whether or not she should ask if she was done with her work. Just as she was opening her mouth, Elsa spoke.

"So Anna, what do you want to do today?"

Anna let out her breath, and sucked in another, her answer already on her tongue.

"Snow!" she exclaimed. "Please Elsa, anything with snow!" She clutched onto the front of Elsa's dress, desperation in her eyes. Elsa chuckled at her antics. She knew it was hot out, but she didn't know it for her own discomfort. Elsa never got hot, probably due to her powers. She always felt pleasantly cool, which was one advantage to her manipulation over ice and snow.

"Sure, we can do something with snow."

The two walked down to their favorite place for anything wintery, the courtyard. Entering, Elsa turned again to Anna.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Ummm...do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa laughed and nodded. She raised her hands to the air, letting loose a heavy snowfall, quickly filling the courtyard with large snow drifts. The two immediately set to work, beginning with their favorite likeness of Olaf.

"Alright Elsa, you start with the body and I'll do the torso."

Elsa rolled her ball of snow, while Anna did hers parallel to Elsa's. They stacked them together, and then they both worked on the head.

"Anna, go run inside and grab some buttons and carrots. I'll look for sticks."

"Ok! Hopefully the cooks will cough some up. You know how they are about food."

Elsa chuckled. She did indeed know how the cooks were about food. Whenever she or Anna attempted to get into the kitchens for a snack, they were always shooed out by the cooks. She was glad she made Anna go get the carrots. She didn't want to deal with the grumpy kitchen staff. Instead, she walked over to the castle garden, quickly finding two manageable sticks for arms. When she returned to the courtyard, she found Anna already had a handful of carrots and buttons.

"Cooks kicked me out. I got the carrots from Sven's secret stash," said Anna sheepishly. She stuck a carrot and buttons onto the snowman.

"Look Elsa, it's Olaf's cousin, err, Snowlaf!"

"Well that's an original name, Anna."

"Hey, I like it! That's what we should have named Olaf in the first place, since, you know, he's a snowman."

They looked at Snowlaf.

"You wanna build another?" asked Anna.

"Sure, Anna."

The two were outside for hours, building snowman after snowman. When they stopped because the sun was setting, they looked back at their handiwork. They had succeeded in making 20 likenesses of Olaf, all displayed around the courtyard. Anna went around, saying goodnight to each one as Elsa looked on in amusement, and slight annoyance.

"Night Snowlaf! Night Bowlaf! Night Dorlaf! Night Jolaf! Night Solaf! Night Yolaf! Night Polaf! Night Volaf! Night Wolaf! Night Kolaf! Night Folaf! Night Zolaf! Night Molaf! Night Nolaf! Night Rolaf! Night Lolaf! Night Irlaf! Night Orlaf! Night Gorlaf! Night Xorlaf!"

Anna ran back up to the front doorstep, finding a bemused Elsa shaking her head. Before they went inside, Elsa waved her hands to dispel the snowfall, her wintery magic drifting down over the courtyard.

Elsa awoke to the sun streaming into her bedroom and onto her face. She groaned, turning over and trying to go back to sleep. But as she was drifting off, she thought she heard voices outside. Lots of voices. Guessing it was the crowd who were waiting for her to open up the gates, she dressed sluggishly and made her way downstairs. Once she got to the front gates, however, she found that they were still closed, but that the guards weren't posted beside them. Frowning, she pushed the gates open herself. Upon opening the second gate, she gasped, screamed, and fainted, all at once. Inside the courtyard were 20 Olafs wandering around, talking to one another.

"Hi, I'm Dorlaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Hi, I'm Polaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Hi, I'm Nolaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Anna had just made her way downstairs when she saw Elsa lying down by the main gate. When she got closer, she realized Elsa had fainted. Well that was funny, since Elsa didn't seem like the fainting kind. Anna looked up at the courtyard, trying to see what had surprised Elsa. It became instantly obvious. Anna squealed in delight, running out to the mass of smiling figures. But before she got too far, she remembered Elsa. Scooping up a handful of snow from the ground, she went and dumped it on Elsa's face. She woke up sputtering, and looked over at Anna.

"What? Oh, it's just you. Wow, I had the strangest dream, that all those snowmen we made came alive." Then Elsa caught sight of the courtyard, and her eyes went wide. "Oh God, it was real."

While Elsa and Anna bickered over what to do with them, a cheerful Olaf had wandered into the courtyard from the town. He looked around him, and a huge smile appeared on his snowy face. He raised his arms above his head and ran into the center of the courtyard.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

The snowmen looked at Olaf, and all got the same huge grin. All at once, they shouted "HI! I'M FLMAOWJROGPQKSNC-LAF, AND I LIKE WARM HUGS!"

Elsa fainted again, with Anna following suit a second later.


	3. Piano

**Piano**

**Elsa finds her mother's old piano. (Written by my cousin. Edited by me. She is 8) :D**

* * *

><p>Elsa finished her work for the day, sitting back and massaging her hand. She wondered what she could do with her off time. Anna and Kristoff were away ice skating in the forest, so she couldn't go and find them. She left her room, wandering about the castle. She found her way to the parlor, where she decided to sit down and read. Right as she was getting comfortable, trying to decide on a book, the object in the corner of the room caught her attention. The object happened to be the Arendelle royal family grand piano. It was a shiny black, and looked to be in perfect condition. The instrument had been a gift from one of the neighboring nations, as thanks for some agreement or another. Elsa hadn't even seen the instrument since she exiled herself to her room, 13 years ago. She remembered how her mother used to play it, and how Elsa always wondered at the ease in which she played. Thinking about her mother was starting to make Elsa depressed. She walked over to the piano, sitting on the bench. She lifted the cover to find the keys perfectly cleaned and freshly dusted. The servants maintained the instrument religiously. They all remembered when the last queen played it, filling the halls with wonderful music. Elsa had been taught by her mother from a very young age how to play, and she wondered how much she remembered. She placed her hands on the keys, her fingers in place for the only song she remembered, one of the Bach symphonies. She slowly began playing the first few notes, and she gradually lost herself in the music. Her hands began flying across the keys, as memories of her mother came to mind. Her showing Elsa how to play a note, teaching her how to read music, letting her watch as she played, placing her hands over Elsa's to show placement, and the duets they did, Elsa on the high notes with her mother on the low ones. The love for her mother came through in the music, her emotions and feelings clearly evident as she played. She continued, never stopping, never slowing, until she reached the climax. She played it extra loud, literally banging her hands onto the keys, before backing off for the last few chords. The last note she held for an extra moment, relishing in the sound. As the note released, there was a complete and utter silence in the room, so thick it seemed as if the silence had weight. Elsa was shaken out of her daze by what seemed like the entire staff erupting into applause. She quickly got up from the piano, grinning sheepishly and blushing. To both her and the staff, it was as if Elsa's mother had been physically present in the room.<p>

"Thank you, mother," she whispered under her breath. "I will always love you."


	4. Pirates

**Pirates**

**Arendelle is invaded by pirates, but not in the way one might expect. (Crossover, ignore time/historical clashes)**

Elsa sat in her room, trying to concentrate on her letter. It had just been a few weeks since the wintery summer and the Great Thaw, and she had already been put to work. The council of Arendelle had been managing the kingdom for the entire time Elsa's parents had been dead, but were never able to make any drastic changes without a head monarch. Now Elsa's desk was overflowing with treaties and negotiations in need of signing. Elsa stared at the mountain of parchment, sighing. Her hand already hurt and was covered in ink, and it wasn't even lunch time yet. She walked over to the window to see Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf playing some sort of game in the garden. For a moment, Elsa wished she was Anna, a girl without any worries or doubts, and one without any ice powers as well. Sighing again, Elsa turned to resume her work, when a knock sounded on her door.

"Your majesty, there seems to be a slight problem in the bay. We require your assistance," came the voice of Kai, her lead servant.

Elsa's heart leapt. Finally, an excuse to leave her study. "Thank you, Kai, I will be right out."

Elsa was excited that there was something that she could attend to that didn't involve signing her name 50 billion times in a row. She rushed out of her room, going to the front gates. When she entered the courtyard, she found a worried looking Anna and some disturbed guards. Then Elsa heard the sound of distant shouting. She ran out onto the bridge, to see a black ship with black sails, flying a flag with a skull and crossed swords on it, making its way into port. Elsa paled. Pirates.

Arendelle had never before been attacked by an enemy force, not even pirates. The guards were only castle guards, not an army. She had but one commanding officer, a diminutive captain named Heller. Elsa watched as the ship made berth. This was odd, because Elsa thought an attacking ship would fire on the town with cannons. From her position on the bridge, she saw several men disembark, but they made no move to attack. She seriously hoped that they would stay passive. Maybe they just needed supplies.

She made her way down to the docks, accompanied by several palace guards. She found two of the 'pirates' arguing with Captain Heller. Both pirates looked quite odd, and very different from each other.

One had a large brown coat on over a brown vest and rather dirty white shirt, with brown trousers and sailing boots. He had several trinkets hanging from his belt, along with a sword and flintlock pistol. His hair was in long dreadlocks, with more trinkets tied in. He also had a mustache and a split goatee. On his head, he wore a black captain's hat over a red bandana. This man also appeared to talk with a large amount of hand movements.

The other man seemed more reserved, and looked quite a bit older. He wore a large black sailing coat over a white shirt, thick black trousers and black rubber boots. He had a sword belt over his right shoulder, with a yellow sash hanging from it. His face was quite scruffy, with a scraggly gray beard and mustache, with equally scraggly gray hair that hung to his shoulders. On his head he wore a huge, round, black hat, decorated with a belt buckle and blue ostrich feathers. What was most unusual about him, however, was the presence of a small capuchin monkey on his shoulder, which oddly enough was dressed like the other pirate. Elsa walked up to be within earshot of the conversation.

"If you could just supply meself and me crew with some rum and rations, we would be much obliged," said the younger one to Captain Heller.

"Nay, we need water, you slack-jawed idiot," berated the older one. "We been sailin' for weeks now lookin' for Isla Crusades, and haven't had a bit of luck."

"Hey, not my fault that your charts led us to Europe, not the Caribbean," replied the younger one.

"Ay, but me compass actually points north, unlike yours."

"Oy, my compass works fine. It's from Tia-Dalma after all."

"That witch has idled yer brains if ya think that compass does ye any good."

Elsa strode up to the bickering men, intervening.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

The men stopped, looking at her. The younger one smiled, sweeping into a bow, while the other tipped his hat. The younger one spoke first.

"And who may this be?"

"I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle."

The man nodded, bowing again. "Jack Sparrow, or, I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service."

The other man nodded in greeting as well. "Barbossa. And this be Jack," pointing at his monkey.

"Very nice to meet you, but what are you doing here in Arendelle?"

"We are lookin' for Isla Crusades, would you happen to know where that may be?" asked Jack, gazing around the bay as if it would suddenly pop up somewhere.

"No, I thought Isla Crusades was in the Caribbean," replied Elsa.

Barbossa turned to Jack. "You nitwit, I told ye we had taken the wrong strait at Tortuga." He turned to Elsa. "We would be much obliged, your majesty, to have some food and water to continue our journey."

"Oy, who says you can be the one to negotiate?" interjected Jack, interposing himself between Barbossa and Elsa. "My lady, any rations of the sort would be most helpful, but do you perhaps have any rum?"

"Ay, rum would be most beneficial," added Barbossa.

Just then, a young man in a sailing uniform hopped off the ship, pushing his way forward.

"I am sorry, madam, but these two were never any good at hospitality. I'm Will Turner," he said, offering a hand in greeting. Jack and Barbossa pulled him back, scowling.

"Who said you're in charge?" demanded Barbossa.

"I'd keep out of it boy," added Jack.

"Please, organizing trade only requires one person," said Elsa, looking between the three. "But if all you need is food and water, I would be happy to provide, as long as you don't harbor any hostilities against Arendelle."

The three nodded as one. Elsa told her guards to find Kristoff, and have him bring a load of ice down. She turned to Captain Heller, and told him to gather up some dried foods. Once the supplies were gathered and loaded, Elsa turned to the men.

"And what of payment?"

"Ay, we have gold to be payin' with," said Barbossa, counting out gold coins from his pocket. He handed the coins to Elsa before returning to his ship, followed by Jack and Will. Elsa jumped when she heard gunfire, and found Jack was trying to shoot Barbossa's monkey. She didn't know what that was about, but let it go, glad the men were leaving. They were quite odd, and seemed to be on a mission. As Elsa watched the ship weigh anchor and sail away. She returned to the castle. It wasn't until the next morning shefound out the gold was fake.


	5. Sick

**Sick**

**Elsa had never gotten sick in her life, but there's always a first for everything.**

It was November in Arendelle, just a few months after the Great Thaw. The kingdom was prospering and the Queen and Princess were continually drawing closer as sisters.

Elsa was in her study going over some plans for a section of town to be rebuilt, to shore up some holes before winter. The plans had been ongoing for weeks now, and Elsa was exhausted. And not only was she dead tired, but the days were getting colder, which she didn't seem to notice due to her immunity to the cold.

One day, Elsa awoke at dawn as per usual, so as to address the council on the repairs, when she noticed that she couldn't breathe through her right nostril. She instinctively sniffed hard, which caused a wad of phlegm to shoot down her throat, making her cough. Her nostril was momentarily clear, but quickly felt like it closed up again. And not only that, her left nostril was running like crazy. At first, Elsa was confused at what could be happening, until it struck her. She had a cold.

She had never before gotten sick, ever. She thought it wasn't possible since she never technically got cold, though her mother used to say that getting sick from the cold was an old wive's tale. So it turned out that it was possible after all.

She pulled her way out of bed, her head feeling like it weighed a ton. Her vision was slightly blurry as she attempted to locate her formal dresses in her closet, and she ended up nearly running into her door. By now, her nose was running so much that she couldn't stop it by snuffling alone. Still in her nightgown, she wandered into her bathroom, going for the stack of handkerchiefs that she had never even touched before. Grabbing one, she blew her nose as hard as she could, trying vainly to rid herself of all the annoying snot. She ended up getting a lot out, but it didn't seem to make a difference in her nose.

Giving up, she went back to the task of dressing herself. It took her a solid 20 minutes just to accomplish that, since the whole time she was dealing with a sneezing fit. By the time she thought she was presentable, she checked herself in the mirror by her bed, and groaned. Her hair was completely disheveled, her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, and her already pale skin seemed even sallower than normal. Wanting nothing but to be rid of this cold, she decided to pay a visit to the one place in town she had never been to. The doctor's office.

Stumbling out of her bedroom, she attempted to stay quiet and unnoticed, as anybody who saw that she was sick would send her back to bed, and then she wouldn't get anything done. She kept stealing glances over her shoulder, watching for the occasional servant. She was almost to the stairs when a side door burst open, hitting her on the head.

"Gaahh!" she exclaimed, falling back while holding her face.

The door-opener turned out to be Anna, still in her nightgown. Great, the one person in the entire castle she didn't want to run into.

"Oh! Elsa! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

Elsa picked herself up off the floor, trying to hide her face and get past Anna, but the girl was too vigilant for her own good.

"Wow, Elsa, you don't look so good. Did you get enough sleep?"

Elsa stood up straight and tried her best to look regal, which didn't seem to convince Anna of anything.

"Yes, Anna, I got enough sleep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go meet with the council."

She tried to push past again, but Anna caught her.

"Elsa, the council meeting isn't for another two hours. I would know, since they told me to attend."

Elsa was mentally panicking to herself, trying desperately to think up more excuses.

"Oh, well, I am going to go down to the gardens for a little walk, so I can..."

Her body betrayed her, and she sneezed, several times.

Anna looked surprised, since she had never seen Elsa display any sort of action associated with sickness. She suddenly looked worried.

"Now Elsa, hold on a second..."

She kept her sister still while she studied her face, and saw the bloodshot eyes and runny nose.

"Elsa, I think you're sick."

She put a hand up to feel Elsa's forehead, and found it to be burning hot.

"Yep, you're sick."

Elsa tried one last time to disprove Anna.

"No, of course I'm not sick Anna, I'm perfectly...ah, ah ah CHOO!"

Elsa's whole body bent over with the force of her sneeze. Anna decided then to take action.

"C'mon Elsa, we've gotta take you to the doctor."

She started pulling Elsa along, who reluctantly followed. Internally, Anna was ecstatic. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to dote on Elsa and spend time with her, by taking care of her until she got better. She did find it odd that Elsa was sick in the first place, of what seemed like a cold, which was ironic since she was the master of ice and all. But she was human, so Anna decided it wasn't that surprising.

The two made their way out the front door and to the gates, which Anna instructed the guards to open. Anna kept pulling Elsa along, across the bridge and into the still sleeping town, to the doctor's office.

Arendelle only had one doctor, but he was a nice, elderly man who was very knowledgable about medicine and whatnot. Anna had to go to him when she was 8, when she broke her leg by riding her bike down the stairs, when she was 9 and she got the flu, when she was 11 and sliced her hand open on a piece of glass, when she was 12 and fell into the ocean and got pneumonia, when she was 13 and nearly choked on a carrot...well, she just knew him well by now.

Elsa had never personally been to see the doctor, but there was a first for everything. Possibly being holed up in her room for 13 years had something to do with that, though.

The little building that was the doctor's office was in the very center of town, in the commercial district. Anna pushed the door open, which gave a twinkling chime as she did. As they walked into the tiny sitting area, a small elderly gentleman appeared from behind the counter.

"Anna, Your Majesty, how are you this fine morning?"

Anna deposited Elsa onto one of only two spindly chairs in the room, before going up to the counter.

"Oh, I'm great Doc, thanks."

He looked relieved for a split second.

"But Elsa isn't. She has a cold."

And there goes his good mood. He looked past Anna at the queen, who was sitting in a pool of misery, snuffling quietly.

"Ah, I see."

He came out from behind the counter to stand in front of Elsa, studying her. He lifted her chin up with a gnarled hand to inspect her face, immediately noticing the runny nose and red eyes.

"Yes, yes, ok. Your Majesty, I am afraid you have nasopharyngitis, the common cold. It isn't severe, but will take several days to let up."

He goes back behind the counter, ducking down and rummaging around for a moment. He pops back up holding a bottle of clear liquid, which he attaches a paper label to, writing instructions on it. He then hands it to Anna.

"Alright Anna, you need to administer two spoonfuls of this every four hours, and make sure she gets plenty of bed rest, and stays warm.

Anna took the bottle, while Elsa sat behind her looking perturbed that they were talking about her like she wasn't even there.

"Alright, will do. Thanks Doc."

"No problem, Anna. And be careful out there."

Anna just laughed, but the doctor didn't look amused. He then looked pointedly at Elsa.

"You take care now, your majesty."

She nodded.

"C'mon Elsa, we gotta get you into bed pronto!" exclaims Anna, pulling her sister up and out the door.

The doctor watched them leave, sighing to himself.

Anna led Elsa back to the castle, rather hurriedly, and up the stairs. She had to literally drag her away from her study.

"But Anna, I have work to...to...to...ah CHOO!"

Elsa slumped against her study door, holding her nose.

"No, you have to go back to bed, doctor's orders," exclaimed Anna, attempting to try and pull Elsa away from the door.

Elsa reluctantly let her, going back to her bedroom, where she flopped down onto her mattress, moaning. Anna pulled the bottle of medicine out of her pocket, studying it.

"Two spoonfuls. Alrighty then. Elsa, I'm gonna go get a spoon. Stay here."

With that, Anna rushed back out the door and down to the kitchens, in which she raided the drawers looking for cutlery. It took her 17 tries until she found the right one, which was filled to the brim with all manner if spoons. Anna selected one, and rushed back upstairs, only to collide with her sister.

"Whoooah!" she cried, falling back, just as Elsa did the same.

Anna ended up hitting her head on the floor, pretty hard.

"Ugh, Elsa, I told you to stay in bed," she groaned while massaging the lump underneath her hair.

"But I need to get the documents to the repairs signed and..."

"No no no no no, c'mon now, back to bed," ordered Anna, picking her sister up under the armpits and dragging her unwillingly away from her study.

"Anna, put me down!"

"No, you're sick and need to be in bed."

Anna struggled to hold Elsa up while opening her bedroom door, but succeeded after a few seconds. She continued to drag Elsa back to her bed, depositing her onto it, where Elsa then proceeded to glare at her sister.

Anna moved over to the dresser where she left the medicine, while Elsa stared longingly back at the door. She really needed to get her work done if the repairs were to be ready by winter. Her thoughts were interrupted by Anna scurrying back over.

"Open wiiiiidddee," she cooed.

Confused, Elsa turned to Anna just as she shoved a spoon with something clear and viscous in it into her mouth.

Elsa instinctively spat the vile stuff from her mouth, and onto Anna.

"Anna, don't do that!" she exclaimed, coughing.

"Ah c'mon Elsa, you need to take your medicine."

Anna was already pouring more of the stuff onto the spoon. Elsa figured she might as well take it if it was going to make feel her better sooner. She reluctantly accepted the spoon Anna held out to her, forcing the liquid down her throat.

"One more."

Two? Why two? Elsa groaned and swallowed the second helping of the stuff. It tasted a lot like fish and rotten cabbage. She shuddered.

"There you go. Here, let me tuck you in."

Anna pushed Elsa back onto the bed, lifting up the covers while doing so.

Elsa obediently got under the sheets, even though she was still dressed, and let Anna push the covers right up to her chin.

"There, nice and cozy."

Anna then turned to go back to the door, putting a hand on it, before looking back at her sister.

"Now, stay here Elsa, and get better. Kai and I can handle the kingdom while you rest."

Elsa's eyes went wide with terror. Anna managing the kingdom?

"Wait, Anna..."

The door slammed shut, leaving Elsa in darkness. She fell back onto her pillows, her head reeling. She needed to get her work done, and sitting in bed wasn't going to accomplish anything. The problem was getting to her study without Anna seeing her.

She sat up, throwing off the stifling blankets, and stumbled over to the door, following a sneezing fit. She opened it slowly, peering out, only to find the halls empty. She slid out, walking along the wall to try and get to her study just three doors down. Just as she is turning the handle, a voice sounds out from behind her.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing?"

Elsa literally almost jumped out of her skin, turning so fast she thought she might strain her neck. The speaker ended up being a maid holding a basket of laundry.

"Your Majesty?"

"I, um, was just returning to my study to review those repair documents."

Elsa flinched, hearing her own gummy, hoarse voice.

"But, Your Majesty, I was told by Master Kai that you were sick and in bed."

"Yes, well, you see, I, I, I, ahhhh CHOO!"

Elsa nearly hit her head on her study door from the sneeze.

"Oh dear."

The maid had dropped the basket and was helping to support Elsa.

"I'm fine, really, I just need to..."

"ELSA!"

"Oh no."

"Elsa, what will it take to keep you in bed?" demanded Anna, marching up to the two.

"Anna, I need to get my work done!'

"I told you Kai and I would handle that. You have to get your rest!"

The maid was awkwardly standing by, watching the sisters' exchange.

"Anna, the kingdom needs a competent monarch in command at all times!"

"Yes, but it should be fine for just a few days, Elsa."

Elsa slumped against the door.

"Alright."

She wiped her nose and turned back towards her room. Anna felt so bad telling her off like that, but she knew it needed to be done. So she decided to try something to cheer her up.

"Elsa, I'll be right back. Just, wait in your room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Anna sprinted off back down the hall, while Elsa shuffled back to her room. Anna nearly fell down the stairs in her haste, making her way to the library. She roamed through the familiar stacks, before stopping in front of the cook book section, pulling out a well-worn hand-written book. It had been her great-grandmother's, passed down from generation to generation. Anna recalled spending time with her mother in the kitchen, pouring over the pages, and trying their hands at a recipe. Sometimes it ended up well, sometimes not so well. Anna chuckled to herself as she remembered the time when they attempted to make cookies, and she accidentally flipped the bowl of batter, spattering the raw cookie mix over the walls and floor.

Anna flipped through the book, coming upon a popular recipe of her mother's. Chicken Noodle Soup, known to work wonders for colds. Anna grinned.

She bookmarked the page and ran to the kitchens, coming across the cooks getting ready to make breakfast. The head chef noticed Anna burst in.

"Princess Anna, what can we do for you?" he asked warily, also recalling the cookie batter incident.

"Heya Hector. I wanted to know if you could make this for Elsa."

She plopped the book down, open to the soup recipe, onto the counter in front of him. He gazed at it.

"Chicken Noodle? Alright Your Majesty."

He turned to tell his fellow cooks of the change, while Anna headed back upstairs to Elsa's study. She grabbed all the papers off the desk, some pens, and some ink wells into her arms, and ran back out into the hall and down to Elsa's room. Struggling a bit, she opened the door to find Elsa pacing the room from side to side, toying with the end of her braid. Elsa noticed Anna out of the corner of her eye.

"Anna, what are you doing?" she asked, seeing all the items in her arms.

Anna set the supplies onto a table by the door, before turning back to her sister.

"Alright, since you seem so set on it, you can work on your stuff until breakfast, and then until noon. But that's it. I want you to rest, Elsa. You're working too hard, I just know it."

Elsa rifled through the papers Anna had brought, identifying all the documents she had been working on before she got sick.

"Thank you Anna," she said wholeheartedly.

"I mean it, Elsa. But I still love you."

She wrapped Elsa in a tight hug from behind, burying her head in the blonde locks.

"I love you too, Anna."

Anna let go and bounded back to the door.

"Breakfast is in an hour. Work hard."

She smiled one last time and shut the door behind her. Elsa pulled up a chair, dipped a pen in an inkwell, and set to work.

She didn't realize how long she had been working when another knock sounds on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Anna once again, holding a tray with a silver cover on top.

"Breakfast time, Elsa. I think you're going to like this."

She set the tray on Elsa's work table, lifting up the lid. By the smell alone, Elsa could instantly identify it. Chicken noodle soup.

On the tray was a huge bowl of steaming yellow broth, with wheat noodles, pieces of chicken, carrots, onions, and celery floating around in it. With a trembling hand, she picked up the spoon beside the bowl, dipping it in and tasting it. Just what she thought. Great Grandma's recipe. She hadn't had the soup in over 15 years, when her mother made it as a surprise. She sniffled, and it wasn't from her sinuses.

"Oh Anna. It...it...it reminds me of mom."

Tears start to stream down her face, and Anna wraps her arms around her from behind.

"Me too, Elsa. Me too."

Elsa ended up eating the whole entire bowl, which surprised Anna since she usually didn't eat very much. Anna had been chatting animatedly while she ate, mostly to herself, until she heard a soft snoring. Elsa had ended up falling asleep right at her desk. Anna grinned to herself. _One point for the soup_.

She picked Elsa up from her chair, and brought her over to her bed. Though Elsa wasn't particularly heavy, Anna wasn't particularly strong. Thankfully, the bed was close. Anna tucked Elsa back in, and then pulled out her hair ties so she was more comfortable.

"Sleep well, Elsa."

She kissed her sister on the forehead before leaving, shutting the door softly behind her.

The next morning, Elsa awoke to the sun streaming through her window, and birds chirping through the air. She sat up and stretched, and immediately noticed her nose was no longer clogged. She quickly felt her own forehead, and found it to be its usual cool temperature. She got up and ran to her mirror, and saw that her eyes were no longer red and her skin had gone back to its creamy white. While examining herself, a knock on the door nearly sent her through the roof.

"Elsa? Are you awake?"

It was Anna.

"Yes. Come in."

Anna did so, and found Elsa smiling at her.

"Wow Elsa, you look different. It's a good different, I mean, you look cured!"

Elsa's smile widened. "I guess that soup did the trick."

_Two points for the soup._

"I guess so. Looks like you can get back to work earlier than we thought."

Anna came in to hug her sister.

"Glad you're better."

"Me too."

At that moment, Kristoff came stumbling into the room. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his skin was pasty and sweaty, and his nose and cheeks were bright red. He sneezed as he saw them.

"Guys, I think I've got a cold."


	6. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

**Elsa and Anna both love chocolate, but they decide to see who loves it more.**

"Please, Kai, please? Just a little bit of chocolate?"

"No, your majesty. We can't have you running amuck about the castle on a sugar rush."

"But I need chocolate!"

"Maybe some later."

Kai walked off, and Anna sulked. She needed some chocolate, like, now. She had already attempted on breaking into the kitchens, but the chefs kicked her out. She had pestered Kai and Gerda for chocolate, but they just scolded her. There was only one person left in the castle who shared her own love of chocolate...

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" yelled Anna, bursting into her sister's room.

Elsa jumped, not expecting Anna to come barging in this early in the morning. She set down the paper she had spontaneously frozen in her hand.

"Anna, I'm working, what do you want now?"

"Can I have some chocolate?"

"What? No, you can't. Go ask the kitchens or something."

"But they already kicked me out! C'mon Elsa, I know you have a stash in here somewhere."

Anna began rooting around the room, searching for Elsa's hidden box of chocolates.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Looking for them, of course."

"Anna, you can't have my chocolate, because it's mine."

"Please Elsa? Share? Just a piece?"

Elsa sighed, knowing her sister would not stop asking her.

"Oh alright. If this will make you stop pestering me."

Elsa went over to the bureau that was under the painting of her father, opening the top drawer. She then reached in, and it looked like she manipulated something inside. The top of the dresser suddenly popped open, revealing several large boxes of chocolate.

"Wow, Elsa. How much do you have in here?"

"A lot, alright? Now don't go snooping around my room because I'm hiding these again when you leave."

Elsa selected a box of milk chocolates, opening it and handing one to Anna, before selecting one herself.

Anna popped her piece into her mouth, savoring the smooth flavor. Elsa did likewise, and the two sisters enjoyed their moment of chocolate bliss.

Having finished hers, Anna stared longingly at the dresser. Elsa caught the look.

"You want more, don't you?"

"Yes!" Anna pleaded.

Elsa just laughs and takes the box out again. The two succeed in making it through a whole box before Elsa stops them.

"Goodness, Anna, I need to get back to work!"

"Please, just one more piece? Please?"

"No, Anna. This is hard for me too, but we need to stop."

This made Anna suddenly curious about something.

"Elsa, who do you think likes chocolate more, me or you?"

Elsa had gone to sit at her desk again, and was leaning over her papers. She looks up at Anna's question.

"What makes you ask a silly question like that?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I don't know. I certainly love chocolate, but you seem obsessed over it."

"Oh, I'm the one who's obsessed with chocolate? Elsa, you have like 10 boxes hidden in your room!"

"Yes, but I have restraint not to eat them. All at once, that is."

"So? That still doesn't mean you like chocolate more than me."

Anna smiled smugly. Elsa looked up from her documents to face her.

"Anna, don't start tempting me here. You know I can easily win an argument with you. So I'll start and stop it here. I like chocolate more than you."

"Oh please, of course you don't like chocolate more than me! My very life is chocolate!"

"Anna, your life is more than just chocolate."

"Yeah, well, chocolate's like a biiiiig part of it."

Anna suddenly had an idea. She snapped her fingers, staring off into space.

"I know! Let's have a chocolate eating contest! To see who really loves it more!"

"Anna, that's a terrible idea."

"Oh c'mon, Elsa, it'll be fun! Just a friendly competition between sisters. We can call it a bet."

Elsa sighed, staring at the paper in her hand. It was a trade agreement whose thesis she had just read 15 times in a row. She really needed to get back to work.

"Fine Anna, we can have your contest. Just not right now, ok? I have to get back to work. Oof!"

Anna had tackled her from behind in a bear hug.

"Thanks Elsa, you're the best sister ever!"

"I'm you're only sister."

"But you're still the best!"

"Ok now, out with you, you goofball."

Anna rushed out of the room, while Elsa slumped onto her desk. What had she gotten herself into?

-x-

The next morning, Anna had somehow gotten the kitchen staff to prepare a massive amount of various chocolate confections. The sheer amount of chocolate created an aroma so powerful Elsa could smell it from her room, which is what woke her up.

"Mmmmm," she unconsciously moaned. "Chocolate."

All of a sudden, her eyes shot open.

"Chocolate?! Oh no, I forgot about all about this."

She pulled herself from her bed, quickly getting dressed so she could go deal with Anna.

She headed downstairs to the dining room, where breakfast was usually held to find a wonderful and yet horrifying sight.

All manner of chocolate was piled onto the table. There were cookies, pastries, brownies, fudge, doughnuts, cakes, pies, ice creams, fondue, sauces, candies, glasses of chocolate milk, and giant bars of chocolate. Elsa couldn't take it all in. Towards the back, standing beside a humongous ice cream cake, was an overly ecstatic Anna, who sprinted over to her sister as soon as she saw her.

"Morning Elsa!" she exclaimed, leaning against the table. "Like it?"

Elsa was standing with her mouth open, staring at the mound.

"Anna, how did you do all this?"

"Easy. Just told the kitchen staff we're having a chocolate party. They seemed to be pretty enthusiastic about it, actually."

"Anna, please tell me you're joking."

"Nope! You said it yourself, it's a bet. And I aim to settle it."

"Anna, I never said it was a bet."

"Yes, but you agreed to it, so technically you're obligated to participate."

"Participate in what exactly?"

"The contest, silly. We can only eat chocolate all day. First one to cave loses."

"Anna, you're crazy, you know that?"

"Yep, crazy about chocolate!"

Elsa rubbed her face exasperatedly. This was going to be a long day. Might as well enjoy it.

She went over to the table and selected a muffin, before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. Before she could, however, Anna intercepted her.

"Nope, no water or tea Elsa, just chocolate milk."

Elsa stared at her sister, aghast.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," she said evilly.

"Fine."

Elsa went back to the table and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk, before taking a seat at the end. The muffin was quite good, and the milk ended up being refreshing. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

Throughout the day, Elsa and Anna both indulged in the table of chocolatey goodness. Being as most of the dishes weren't very high in protein or fiber, they had to eat a lot to feel full.

Around noon, Elsa was feeling slightly queasy. At about 3, her stomach was roiling. By supper time, she was feeling downright awful. Every time she came back to the table, she found Anna there, constantly eating.

By 8, she was done. She didn't want to give in, but if she didn't soon, she would probably explode into a chocolate mess on the wall. She couldn't make it another 4 hours. Signing, she went to go find Anna.

Unsurprisingly, she found her in the dining room.

"Anna? Can I talk to you?"

Anna appeared from behind the much depleted stack of chocolate, rushing over to Elsa. What Elsa saw was worse by far than an upset stomach.

"Hey Elsa, how ya doing Elsa, did you have good day? I'm sure did, 'cause I was walking in the garden and I saw Olaf and he was playing with this butterfly and so I run around and try and help him and we can't catch it so we keep on trying and trying and trying and trying until I end up throwing him at the butterfly but he misses and hits a wall and his head comes off so now we're running around and are chasing his body which is also rung going around, funny huh 'cause it doesn't have a head yet is still running, and doesn't have any eyes or brain or anything, but he's a snowman and snowmen don't have organs, but then they can't think or anything, but them again he's alive yet it really because of your powers and stuff and he can be really hilarious but kinda annoying but he's made of snow and for some reason likes warm hugs, not cold hugs, but warmth makes him melt even with the flurry but the he's always cold and..."

Elsa clamped a hand over Anna's mouth, and with the lack of speech to convey her hyperactiveness, she literally started vibrating under Elsa's hand.

"Anna, you win, ok? I can't eat anymore."

Anna's eyes lit up, and Elsa warily pulled her hand away, which was of course a bad idea.

"YES! YES YES YES YES! I BEAT YOU HA HA I BEAT YOU YEAAAAAAAAH!"

Elsa had to literally cover her ears from Anna's sudden outburst. Now she had to deal with an upset stomach and an extremely sugar saturated Anna. Being a queen sure was hard sometimes.


End file.
